The invention relates to a polymerization apparatus for finishing high viscosity synthetic condensation polymers, more particularly it relates to an apparatus for reducing entrained matter in by-product gases entering the finisher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,261 to Iwasyk describes a separator-finisher apparatus suitable for use in the production of synthetic condensation polymers such as polyamides and polyesters. The apparatus disclosed in the patent is an enclosed vessel with a top plate having a vent opening and at least one polymer supply passage. The disclosure of the Iwasyk patent is incorporated herein by reference. When such an apparatus is used for the preparation of polyamides, thermal degradation and gelation tend to occur in stagnant regions of the processing vessel such as when generated molten polymer particles (aerosols) deposit on conduit surfaces above the vent opening and drain by gravity to the vent edge, form stalactites at the vent edge and dangle into the process space. These stalactites periodically break off to discharge degraded material contaminating the process melt pool below.